


Starts With a Coke

by Mayumi_chan



Series: Share a Coke With... [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coke, Cute, Cuties, Eren Gets the Blushies a Lot, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, I've Never Even Been to Starbucks, M/M, Starbucks, gaaaay, hah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi_chan/pseuds/Mayumi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi gets hit on by a cheeky brat with big eyes and messy hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With a Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind for a while now, teehee~  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little story. cx It's pure fluff. Have fun with that~

“Here, sir,” the waitress says to me as she pushes a can of coke into Levi’s hands.

“I didn’t order a co—” he tries but she cuts him off with a giggle.

“It’s on the house,” she smiles and winks at him before hurrying back behind the counter. He sighs and pops it open. Might as well, right? Levi wasn’t particularly fond of coke, but he didn’t hate the stuff. He took little sips at it, not really thirsty as he waited for Hanji and Erwin to get their sorry asses over there already.

He was sitting in Starbucks, and was frankly becoming quite bored of waiting. He took out his phone and started playing a game to pass the time, leaving his soda to rest for a few minutes.

After a of couple minutes failing to get passed 67 in Circle Surfer, he shoves his phone back into his pocket. Just as some teenaged looking boy plops down in front of him with a bright smile.

“Hi,” says the brunette.

“Do you need something?” Levi asks in a bored tone. The boy’s smile didn’t falter.

“My name is Eren,” he says.

“Fascinating,” Levi says sarcastically. The boy laughed.

“So you need to share that with me~,” the boy, Eren, hums cheekily. Levi raised an eyebrow at him. Eren pointed to the can and then Levi noticed it. “’Share a coke with Eren,’” he read aloud. Then it clicked.

“Ahh, so you’re the reason I got this,” Levi hums and Eren blushes. “So I’m guessing this is your way of hitting on me?” Eren blushed more.

“M-maybe,” he stuttered.

“How do you know if I like guys or not?” Levi asks, his voice teasing and amused.

“Well the tone in your voice just now has ‘gay’ written all over it,” he snickers. Levi rolls his eyes.

“Well, I guess you’re right,” Levi hums and has to hold back a smirk as Eren’s eyes light up. “Still, a brat like you could probably do better than an old guy like me.” Eren raised an eyebrow.

“Old?” he asks. “You don’t look much older than me… And I’m not a brat!”

“Late,” Levi announces and Eren huffs cutely. “So how old do you think I am?”

“Mmm… twenty-three?” he guessed and Levi snorted.

“Nice try,” he chuckled, taking another sip from the Coke. “Thirty-two.”

“Liar!”

“I get that a lot.” Eren gaped at him and it was quite an amusing sight. “So you’re like, what? Sixteen?”

“Wha—I’m twenty-one, thank you very much!” Eren harrumphed, crossing his arms defiantly.

“Seriously?” now it was Levi’s turn to be surprised. Eren had a definite baby face. He has big, bright eyes. Two different colors. One a stunning, emerald green, and the other a gold-ish amber. Quite unusual. He had a messy mop of chocolate brown hair that he somehow managed to pull off extremely well.

“Yes, seriously,” Eren says, reaching for his wallet. “I can show you my driver’s license.”

“No thanks. I’ll take your word for it,” Levi assured him, lifting a hand in a “stop” motion. Eren removed his hand from his pocket and then went back to that smile.

“So, are you gonna share it with me~?” he asks cheekily, glancing at the soda.

“Are you _that_ thirsty?” Levi asks, purposely wording it into an innuendo. He smirks when Eren’s cheeks turn red again.

“I-I, umm…” he was at a loss for words, and while he'd usually have a retort, Eren couldn't seem to think propery when it was Levi who said it. Levi laughs and Eren’s eyes soften at the sound. Levi pushes the can to the younger boy.

“Go ahead,” Levi says, not really liking the idea of putting his mouth on the same thing as some brat he just met, but decided to ignore it. Eren blushes more and smiles, picking up the can and taking a quick gulp.

“Um... What’s your name by the way?” Eren asks shyly. Levi sticks out his hand and Eren tilts his head at him.

“Let me see your phone,” Levi says. Eren looked confused, but took out his phone nonetheless. He unlocks it and hands Levi the iPhone. Once in hand Levi added his phone number to Eren’s phone under “Levi,” before locking it and handing it back.

Eren unlocked it again, making a face at Levi who only snorted in a way that should’ve been unattractive but was anyways.

“Levi?” he asks for confirmation and Levi nods. Eren smiles widely and sent him a quick text so Levi could save his number, too.

“So, brat, where exactly did you want this to go?” Levi asks. “Or maybe you just always do this to all the hot guys.”

“N-no! Of course not!” Eren’s voice cracks and he blushes. “I just… You're kind of, like… My type…? And you look really perfect.”

“'Perfect'?”

“Black hair, neat clothes- but you look really pissed.”

“That’s because my two idiots promised to be here half an hour ago,” Levi gripes.

“Your besties?” Eren asks cutely, and Levi chuckles a bit.

“I guess so,” the raven hums. “One looks like Captain America and the other is loud and psychotic.”

“My best friends are here too,” Eren says. “One looks like a hot-well, a cuter version really-version of Coconut Head from Ned’s Declassified-or He Man- and the other looks like a model.”

Eren and Levi chatted for another good ten minutes. Eren talking about how he goes to Trost University and about an annoying Horse-faced kid named Jean who he’s actually pretty good friends with, but gets in a hell of a lot of fights with. Levi talks about how he works in a lame-ass office with the psycho girl and Captain America, whose names were Hanji and Erwin. Turns out Erwin is his boss and high school friend, as is Hanji.

As they were chatting, Hanji and Erwin came in and spotted them.

“LEEEEEVIIIIII~!” came an obnoxiously loud voice that got heads turning as she ran toward the table and tried to tackle Levi in a hug, but he slipped out of his chair just in time and she came crashing into it and sliding across the floor.

“Oi, Shitty Glasses! What the hell is your problem? Quit causing a scene!”

“Owwie,” she pouted, adjusting her glasses and sitting up. “You never accept my hugs.” She whines.

“That wasn’t a hug, that was attempted murder.”

“So if I tried to hug you normally you’d accept it?” she asked eagerly.

“Fuck no,” Levi grimaced. Then Erwin came strolling in, calm and collected as usual and not at all phased by Levi’s death glare (whereas the still unnoticed Eren was practically shaking, and it wasn’t even directed at him.)

“Good afternoon, Levi,” Erwin smiles.

“Don’t ‘good afternoon’ me, Captain Eyebrows,” Levi growls and Erwin rolls his eyes at the nickname. “Where the hell have you two been?!”

“We ran into Moblit on the way here,” Hanji hums.

“So you stopped for a make out session with your boyfriend and made Erwin wait for you.”

“Basically~!”

“What? Did you stop for a shit on the way here, too?”

“Not this time!” she says triumphantly. “I went before I left.”

Then Erwin noticed Eren and smirked a bit.

“So, who’s this boy?” Erwin asks teasingly. Eren goes to introduce himself but is cut off by Hanji sliding over on her knees and grabbing both his hands, to which the brunet let out a surprised, high-pitched shriek.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Hanji demands before completely turning her attention to Eren. “My name is Hanji Zoe, I'm Levi’s best friend! Wow, you have _really_ pretty eyes! I’m glad Levi can finally get lai—” before she can finish her sentence Levi smacks her in the back of the head to which she dramatically falls to the floor, leaving Eren blushing and confused.

“M-my name is Eren,” he stutters. “I’m, umm…” he looks to Levi for help.

“A friend of mine,” Levi says, but then leans closer to Eren and whispers, “for now at least.” And Eren’s face heats up and now he looks like a tomato. Levi chuckles. “Call me.” He says before walking off with his two friends. Then Eren remembers the soda.

“Wait, Levi, your—”

“Keep it,” Levi says. “We can share another some other time.”

Then he leaves the cafe, talking (although, maybe bickering would be more the word. Erwin and Hanji looked happy though), with his friends. He looked happy despite not having a smile on his face. You could tell he enjoyed their company and it made Eren smile.

“ _Sooo_ ,” Armin giggles, sliding in a few moments later with Mikasa by his side, nudging Eren's side teasingly with his elbow, “I’m assuming things went well~?”

“I, um, y-yeah…” Eren says quietly, blushing. “I got his number.”

“I want to know his age, name, his college—” Mikasa starts but he cuts her off.

“He works,” Eren blushed. Mikasa’s eye twitches.

“How old is he?”

“… Thirty-two.”

“I forbid it.”

“Mikasa!” Armin scolds his girlfriend.

“He’s eleven years older than you!” Mikasa huffs.

“Mikasa, please, give us a chance!” Eren sighs. “He’s really… Interesting…”

“Aw, see, Mikasa?” Armin smiles. “It’s not every day you get to see Eren look so blissful.” Mikasa grumbles but puts up no further argument. Eren gives a thankful smile to Armin and he gives a thumbs up.

As the three walk out of the café Eren sends Levi a quick text.

_You were right. He really does look like Captain America._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little series I've had in mind forever >w
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy story ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ
> 
> PS - I didn't proofread this haha, owo;;;
> 
> (( tumblr: idiocyonaplate.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: 4/1/15: Midnight(hurrhurrhurr): I proofread it and added a few things, so it should be good now ^w^


End file.
